


Bastet and Little Daniel... Trip To the Ole Eye Doc

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclamer: You've got to be kidding me... right?(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)I figured with all the drama in the last few chapters, all except for Siler's mishaps, of course, I'd try for more levity in this one. I just had a routine eye appt. yesterday for glasses and thought about doing one for Daniel too. Hope all of you finding it amusing.++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad.
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Trip To the Ole Eye Doc

_The O'Neill's residence_

"You've been squinting too much there, kiddo, so it's a trip to the ole eye doc for ya." Since things have relatively gone back to what stands for normal around the base. Jack figured this was long overdue for the pipsqueak. "I was able to get you an appointment for this afternoon. What with my erratic schedule of late Carter told me she'd swing by and take you since she's off today." He wasn't sure Danny even heard him, as the kid was looking through the window across the street.

Joining his son, Jack peered over the child's head. "Ah, let's hope whoever gets it this time isn't another idiot working for the Trust." Giggling from his munchkin made him grin. Placing a hand on Danny's shoulder he gave it a gentle shake. "Now did ya hear me about your eye appointment?"

"Uh huh. What time do I see Doctor Havash?"

Glancing at his watch, Jack hummed to himself. "Not til one thirty and it's only ten thirty now so ya got plenty of time yet. But as soon as Carter gets here I've got to get back to the mountain."

"Can I take Bastet with me?" Daniel had made himself comfortable sitting on the windowsill with his pet cat on his lap and didn't feel like moving.

Bastet looked back and forth between father and son, having listened to the other's conversation. Daniel hadn't mentioned any problems with his eyes to her. So she began to worry. " _Daniel, are you having trouble with your eyes?_ "

" _Every so often if you wear glasses like I do_ ," Daniel pointed to his own eyewear, " _your eyes have to get checked by a doctor that specializes in it. Dad's right I've been squinting a lot when I'm reading anything lately._ "

 _"I do not have that problem._ "

" _You might when you become older._ " Petting Bastet's head, Daniel waited for dad's answer.

Jack wasn't sure if the other two were done talking or not. "You guys finished?" At his kid's nod, he studied the cat and shrugged. "'B' can go as long as she behaves herself."

" _And why does your father believe I would cause problems for you?_ " At Daniel's laughter, Bastet swatted the boy with her tail.

" _You're not exactly a model for decorum._ " Bastet made a sound then that, to Daniel's ears, sounded very much like a snort.

"She'll be okay, dad."

"Well, guess there's a first time for everything," muttered Jack. "Go play or study or work on whatever it is you brought home from the SGC. Got a few hours ta kill."

When dad went into the den, Daniel got down from his perch and headed to his room. He shouldn't have been surprised, when Bastet didn't follow him. When not outside, she loved to bask in the sun shining through their picture window. Leaving her to do just that, he went to go over a report that concerned an artifact SG-8 had recently brought back.

++++

_The eye appointment..._

Lisa, who worked the front desk, kept eyeing the white cat with one eye while still typing out records. Knowing she had made a mistake, she took her eyes off the feline to correct the error. Eyes back up, scanning the room, the cat had somehow pulled a Houdini. Standing up she craned her neck, looking every which way, but didn't see the animal. Then suddenly the cat appeared on top of her desk scaring her half to death, as she screamed and jumped back knocking her chair over. Of course her hand that held the reports had gone limp, scattering them all over the floor. Huffing, blowing hair out of her face, Lisa glowered at the feline. " _You can't be back here! Actually you shouldn't be here at all!_ " The only people in the office were a woman and a little boy who she recognized. "Daniel... is this _your_ cat or just a stray that followed you inside?" She was irritated and it showed.

"Bastet's mine." Walking toward the cubicle, he saw the cat sitting on Lisa's desk as if it were Bastet's own property. Knowing he really couldn't pull all that telepathy stuff here, Daniel had to speak out loud to his pet. "You get back over here now." Bastet gave him a long look but dutifully obeyed.

"Daniel, pets aren't allowed here." Pointing that out to the little boy now, Lisa frowned knowing it was too hot outside for the cat to be sitting in the car.

Sam was relaxing reading a magazine but still listened in on the conversation. She wasn't worried about Bastet being here like the other woman. What harm could a single cat do in the office?

"My cat comes with me most of the time," explained Daniel.

"Is it a therapy animal? That would be a different story then." Lisa could understand why the cat was with the child if that were the case. But it had to be a relatively new thing for the boy, as Daniel never had one on his previous visits.

Not wanting to lie, Daniel figured he'd have to stretch the truth if he didn't want Bastet to get thrown out. "Sort of."

" _Sort of_ ," repeated a very puzzled Lisa. Shaking her head, for now she'd let this go. "Perhaps next time it would be better to leave her at home." Suddenly there was hissing near her. Having sat back down again she immediately popped back out of her chair. That cat had come back, with blood in her blue eyes, beginning to look threatening. Having had enough, Lisa stood her ground. Shaking a finger at the feline, she snapped, " _Listen up, kitty!_ _You either quietly go back to your owner or I'll throw you out of this office!_ "

Bastet glanced over at Daniel. " _I did not like being told I could not be with you, young one._ " Sniffing indignantly, though the woman wouldn't know that was how she felt, Bastet added, " _I do not like her anyway._ "

Crossing his arms, even Daniel's patience was wearing thin. " _Better stop acting out now while you still have all your nine lives._ "

" _Nine lives? What is this you are speaking of?_ " Another Earth term no doubt. Bastet was going to have to get used to this. Deciding to not antagonize the woman any longer, she went back over to the boy.

Daniel went back to sit beside Sam and picked up a science magazine to read, as the doctor was still busy with someone else. Not paying attention to his pet, he happily lost himself in an interesting article.

Bastet, of course, was curious over these new surroundings and began roaming about the office. Their were items hanging all over the walls that looked very similar to what Daniel wore. Spectacles or eyeglasses, she remembered the little one explaining to him. None of the humans on his planet ever wore them so it was with great interest that Bastet went to inspect them.

" _Oh for Pete's sake!_ "

Perking up at Lisa's exclamation, Daniel glanced over at Sam first. The latter didn't appear worried and so he decided to investigate. Without a single doubt, he figured Bastet was at the bottom of this again. Where he discovered the cat gave him pause. At first, Daniel thought he was seeing things. Realizing he wasn't, going to get Sam, he dragged her over to an area where a table was set up with a mirror. Pointing toward it he began giggling, along with Sam. The reason was pretty obvious. There sat Bastet preening in front of the mirror. Perched on her nose, and Daniel really wanted to know how they got there, were a cute pair of purple colored eyeglasses.

Marching over to the table, hands on hips, Lisa stared at the animal. Then she turned on the child, with a cold look in her eyes. "Daniel, this really is too much." Once again glaring at the cat, she wanted to pick it up but was afraid of being scratched. Glancing at the boy again, she asked, "Please get those off of her and get your cat off the table." She went away muttering about getting a can of Lysol from the back room.

Holding her sides, Sam couldn't stop laughing. "Wait, Daniel. I have to take a picture of this to send to everyone. They're not going to believe it." Giggling, she took the shot. "This will make a great screen saver for you." Looking at it from every angle on her camera, Sam still chuckled. "Think I'll use it for one myself."

Picking up the cat, Daniel scolded her again. " _You can't keep doing this or we'll all get kicked out of here and dad will have to find me another eye doctor. Plus he'll be angry with both of us._ "

" _I was curious, young one._ " Not knowing how humans could stand these things anyway, Bastet allowed Daniel to remove the eyewear.

" _Do these not bother you when you wear them? I did not like the feel of them._ "

Rolling his eyes, Daniel snorted. " _Silly. They're not made for animals._ "

" _Of that I can agree with you,_ " replied Bastet, with an air of disdain in her voice.

When Daniel's appointment time came, and he was about to go inside, Lisa's voice rang out.

"Your cat stays in this outer room." Lisa's tone implied that the animal better listen this time or else.

Out loud Daniel told the cat, "Bastet, you have to stay out here with Sam. I shouldn't be more than thirty or forty minutes with the doctor."

" _Daniel, what if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?_ "

Picking her up again, Daniel rubbed his nose against her's. Whispering low, because he knew Lisa was watching, he said, " _I'm not waging war with a Goa'uld. Nothing's going to happen except for my script changing I'm sure._ "

Still skeptical, Bastet let the child put her back down. " _I shall be standing guard out here just in case._ "

Smiling at his pet, throwing a wink at a still amused Sam, Daniel went with Doctor Havash.

Guiding the little boy inside, where Daniel would be examined, Havash wondered why Lisa's head was in her hands. Perhaps she was unwell, as he could hear her moaning. He'd have to question her after the child's exam. It was so unlike the woman. Mmmmm.

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
